The Cobra Exorcist
by Frostbite711
Summary: Lilith Daemon, a strange new Exwire to the Japan branch of the True Cross. She's pretty, dangerous, but also mysterious. No one knows anything about her, and she remains evasive about her path, at least until Rin Okumura - a fellow classmate - discovers her secret by accident. Two questions bubble inside Rin: is Lilith someone to be feared? and Can she be trusted?
1. Chapter 1

**And I am alive! I know it has been a very long time since I last made a story, so I'm going to start off a little slow, (and because I can't think of another way to start this).**

 **I'm sorry I haven't been around I just have lost interest and the drive to write my stories, to continue so I've avoided them. You could say a _major_ writers block. Any way, I hope you enjoy the first chapter of  Vengeance, the Temptress**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The sun shone across the across the academy grounds as Rin Okumura moved quickly to his Exorcist class. He took his key and unlocked the door before going to the classroom and entering.

Upon entering, he blinked as he saw a girl with blond hair and an eye-patch standing near the front of the classroom next to his brother. She watched him with the eye that wasn't covered...it was scarlet red. Rin hunched his shoulders and quickly took his seat.

"Good, you're all here. I'd like to introduce to you a new Exwire who will be joining us. Her name is Lilith Daemon," Yukio said.

The dipped her head. "Pleased to meet you all," she said, her voice coming out soft yet strong.

"Please take a seat and we will begin the lesson."

She nodded and sat down at a table near the front by herself. Rin glanced at her and she looked at him after a moment and he darted his gaze away, fixing it on his brother.

When class ended, most of the group exited together, but they seemed to avoid Rin. He looked down before he looked over to see Lilith standing up. She walked up to him then at the group. "Their frightened of you." she commented. "But I'm guessing it's because of you being the spawn of Satan."

He blinked. "How do you know that?"

"I'm not an idiot. I know a demon when I see one, especially since you have your tail out. Might I add your tail is very interesting?"

"Uh…thanks?" Rin said, a little caught off guard and he felt his cheeks get warm.

She nodded then walked out and Rin noticed she wasn't wearing the standard shoes, even if she was wearing the Academy uniform. She was wearing red and black 5 inch heels.

He shook his head and walked out after her.

Lilith walked to her dorm room and opened the door. She had the room apparently all to herself.

She sighed quietly before she set her bag down and then started her homework. After a while, she finished and stood up. She opened the door and walked onto the grounds. She wasn't to fond of the school uniform, but she wanted to become an exorcist so she could kill her father.

Subconsciously, she put a hand on the eye-patch, the constant reminder she had that her father had cursed her with his foul blood.

Sighing, she walked over to the grass and laid down, her arms behind her head and her eyes closed, soaking the warmth from the sun.

After a short bit, she heard footsteps and the smell of Satan's offspring wafted her nose. She opened her eyes and looked up at Rin Okumura.

"What do you want," she said.

He blinked. "Nothing, I was just wondering why you were out here on the grass by yourself."

"Maybe because I want to be?"

"Don't you have studies to do?"

"Finished them."

"Oh," he said. He was silent for several seconds and she closed her eye again, enjoying the silence.

"Did you transfer here from another school?"

"Yes, a different division of True Cross."

"Which one?"

"Does it matter?"

"I guess not."

"You should really get to your studying. I've heard enough about you to know you need to work harder and become an exorcist or you'll be killed."

He sighed. "I know. I just can't seem to get it right."

She sat up and looked at him. "Get what right?"

"I'm supposed to learn to control my flames, it's not working."

She was silent and looked down at the grass. "Why do you so badly want to become an exorcist, I mean besides your life being on the line and all."

"I want to kill Satan."

She looked up at him then closed her eye. "If there's one thing I've learned, is violence should always be used as a last resort."

"Huh?"

She looked at him again. "Try it. Try not to think about who you want to punch next, think of thoughts that help you concentrate or focus your mind. Don't let others get to you the world is a bitch and the people can be too."

Then she stood up. "I'll see you in class Okumura," she said before she turned and walked away.

She felt his eyes on her as she left but didn't turn around.


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter! Yes, not that long since the first one, I just had this already written up. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Lilith stood on a grassy hill, the wind howled and blew her bangs into her face. She looked down below at the shining city before she heard a voice.

She froze in place.

"Hello Lilith, my girl."

She turned her head and glared at the demon that appeared. He was dressed in black and had jet black hair with scarlet red eyes.

Her lips peeled back into a snarl. "I'm not your girl."

"Oh, but your blood begs to differ."

"Listen here you scum. I may be from you, but you are _not_ my father, nor will you ever be."

"You so sure about that?"

"I am." She lifted her chin up and glared defiantly at him.

He laughed. "Even I know that you're lying to yourself. When will you admit it?"

"When I die," she growled.

He smiled. "Oh, I doubt that my child."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "What do you mean by that."

He laughed before he came toward her.

She backed up before he hissed at her and she jolted awake with a yelp. Her hair was plastered to her forehead and she looked around her room. She noticed her eyepatch on the table and got up and put it back on. Then she looked out the window, her pulse slowing and her breathing becoming lighter.

Knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep, she grabbed her uniform and put it on before walking down to the kitchen.

When morning came, she got her meal and left, going to class.

She entered the classroom and the Cram School and went to her desk.

As the day dragged on, Lilith began to feel some sort of strange cramp in her gut so when class ended, she got up and rushed out the door, aiming to make for the dorm where she could shut herself inside. She got to her dorm and closed the door.

The pain then surfaced and she doubled over with a gasp. Pain enveloped her and she clutched her stomach.

She felt her body convulsing against her will and held back a whimper before she felt something emerge from near her hips and she groaned.

Then a pain shot threw her and she cried out as her teeth became fangs and her ears pointed. She then laid her head on the ground and groaned as the pain ebbed.

She gasped in relief but didn't move for a long time. When she did, she stumbled over to her bed and grabbed onto the walls and took several deep breaths. Finally she stood straight and looked around before stopping at her mirror and staring. Her ears were now subtly pointed, showing barely through her hair, her teeth were slightly pointed like fangs, and the weirdest part was a thin, strong looking tail curving out of her body with three red rings near the end. She frowned at it.

 _What should I do? Why did this happe_ \- Her thoughts halted as something new came to her. _Father_ , she thought, anger rose to the surface and she narrowed her eye before clenching her fists and smacking them into the wall.

She then looked at her tail again. _I need to find a way to hide my tail_ , she thought. Then she smiled. She figured she could hide them in either her shirt, or her pants, except the standard uniform had a skirt so that wouldn't work. She sighed and hung her head, shirt it was.

She then looked out the window, noticing the time and frowned. She had to get something to eat without anyone noticing.

Unbuttoning her shirt and undoing her bow, she then wrapped her tail around her body carefully before putting her shirt and bow back on. She made sure she was comfortable before opening her door a bit and looking around. No one in sight. Hurriedly she raced downstairs and grabbed some food.

She then went back up and paused, taking a deep breath before turning toward her door and bumping into someone. "Uff!" she gasped before shaking her head and blinking at Izumo, one of her fellow Exwires from the Cram school.

"Hello Izumo," she said, straightening herself and clutching her dinner.

"You're that new girl...Lilith right?"

"I am Lilith," she answered.

"You left class pretty quickly," Izumo said.

"What I do is none of your business," Lilith retorted before she moved past Izumo and entered her room, closing the door.

She sighed in relief before then sitting down at a desk and eating her meal.


	3. Chapter 3

**And I am alive! I haven't burned in the fiery pits of Gehenna. XD.**

 **Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Rin walked into class and sat down at his seat. Shortly after, Yukio entered and looked around. "Where's Lilith?"

Everyone looked around before Izumo said, "I saw her last night going to her room."

Suddenly, the door opened and Lilith stood there, gasping for air. "Sorry I'm late, I lost track of time."

"Glad you could join us. Sit down and we'll begin."

She nodded before sitting in her seat.

When class ended Rin was heading out before Yukio called to him, "Rin, could you stay a moment?"

"Um, sure," Rin said and turned.

"I'd like you to join me for a mission."

"Wait, really?"

"Yes, but if you decide to act stupid, you won't be allow to help."

"Oh, I get it," Rin said.

"Do you?"

"I'll try not to get myself into trouble, again."

Yukio nodded before walking out and then his voice floated out. "Oh, hello, Lilith."

"Mr. Okumura. I didn't mean to overhear, I was just coming back for something I left," she said before she slipped into the classroom and then emerged with a book. "Rin," she said before she walked over to the door and left.

Yukio frowned after her but then looked over at Rin. "Let's go," he said. Rin nodded and followed.

"So what's this mission?"

"I'm not really supposed to say the details, at least until we get away from the school where there aren't prying ears."

"Oh…" Rin frowned.

Lilith walked back to her dorm room and opened it. She sat down and got ready to study before she felt a headache come and she clutched her head.

An image of her father standing surround by a group of exorcists on a bridge, appeared. The light was bright so she knew it wasn't really a dream, but kind of a vision.

He seemed unconcerned about the exorcists, with the wind lightly ruffling his hair and black-tipped-red cape. His horns gleamed in the light and he didn't turn to them, instead, he seemed to turn to Lilith.

His red eyes glittered with a purple sheen as he stared through her and he smiled. Without opening his mouth, she heard his voice in her head. _Hello my Darling.  
_ _What do you want?!_ she snarled at him through her thoughts.

 _Why, I want to speak with you...in person. Or is it in demon now days?_

 _You BASTARD! Why in Assiah would I come see you?_

 _Because if you don't,_ he paused and looked around at the exorcists and his smile widened when the Okumura brothers came into view. _I'll tell them all your little secret.  
_ She narrowed her "sight" and growled. She then ground out, _fine._

He laughed as his image faded and she blinked her eyes to her familiar room. She stood up and then grabbed her outfit that had a cape before she opened her window. Looking around, she then jumped out and raced off, following her senses to her father.

He stood on a bridge and she made sure no one saw her before she sat perched on the bridge ledge. She wore a mask on her face and looked at Asgaroth.

Rin walked with Yukio and when they were far enough away, Yukio told Rin. "A demon appeared on a bridge nearby. The exorcists have him surrounded, but he doesn't seem to be attacking, yet. They believed that because of our status-"

"We would be able to get something out of him?" Rin finished and Yukio nodded.

When the two arrived, the demon was turned away from them, and then he turned and smiled at them, his eye glowed red from beneath his black hair.

They approached.

"Demon, go back from wench you came!"

"You exorcists, always so annoying. I'm not going back that easily though, I have some business and I'd prefer you not to mess it up, or make me angry. That could make things messy."

"What do you want?" Yukio shouted.

He made a theatrical bow to him. "Welcome princes! I wish you no ill will, at least for now," he said.

Suddenly, a woman dressed in red with long blond hair that hid her features appeared on the side the bridge.

"Ah, you came," he said.

"You knew I would Asgaroth!" she shouted before then rushed at him and then shoved him to the ground. He smiled and laughed before both disappeared.

"Where'd they go?" Rin asked.

Yukio frowned. "I don't know. Why didn't he attack? Most demons wouldn't have hesitated, he simply stood there, as if he had planned it all out."

Rin looked at the spot where demon and the strange girl had been just moments ago. "Who is Asgaroth?"

Yukio looked at his twin. "I don't know, Rin. But I'll find out," he said before he turned and walked away. After a moment of hesitation, Rin followed.

* * *

 **As always, please review, favorite, and/or follow.**

 **~ Frostbite711**


End file.
